Ghostbusters 2: Breaking The Chain
by rylansato
Summary: The Ghostbusters go to Japan to put an end to a deadly curse that has claimed the lives of countless victims.
1. Another Victim

Ghostbusters: Breaking the Chain

It was a dark and rainy day in Japan. It had been sunny then all of a sudden a storm came out of no where and started pouring down upon the great city of Tokyo. A girl who was on her way home from the store decided to get out of the rain. The girl was in her mid twenties. She looked like an average Japanese woman. Shoulder length black hair, dark eyes, with tan skin. She raised the bags above her head in futile attempt to keep herself from getting wet. She came across a house that sat alone from the other houses. The house was dark and looked like no one had lived there for years. She ran up to the porch to get out of the rain. She wasn't getting wet on the porch until the wind picked up and caused the rain to go sideways. The porch wasn't a safe haven from the rain anymore. She looked around to see if any part of the porch was dry but as she was looking she saw the door slightly open. Then she heard a kid's voice. She cautiously walked towards the door and slowly pushed it open. She poked her head inside. The only light in the house was the light emanating from the windows. She walked into the house and looked around the room. A child's voice came from upstairs.

"Sumimasen?" She called out.

(Hello)

She slowly walked inside began to ascend up the stairs. She became shaky with a bit of fear. Her breathing became erratic and heavy. She slowly climbed the stairs hoping the child's voice she heard was only her imagination. That thought was quickly thrown out the window when she heard it again. It came from the door across from the stairs. She slowly approached the door. Her shaking hand reached for the door handle. As soon as she touched it, the feeling of dread and fear overwhelmed her and caused her to become even shakier. That was it for her. She was going to get out of there. She let go of the handle and turned around. She was stopped in her tracks by a woman standing in her way and making a deep low tone sound that she was known for, the death rattle. It was Kayako.


	2. Heading to Japan

A few days later, Dustin sat on the couch at the firehouse. He was flipping through channels and just happened to stop on the news channel. He usually wasn't interested in the news but for some reason he happened to be interested in this certain one. Kylie came in and sat down next to him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Dustin turned the volume up.

"In other news, rashes of mysterious disappearances are occurring in Tokyo, Japan. The police are baffled by this and at the moment have no comment. The disappearances seem to be located in a specific area."

The reporter's face was replaced by a map of Tokyo. The map zoomed into a suburb part of the city and a circle formed around the area where the disappearances were happening.

"Hmmm…." Dustin said to himself.

He leaned forward and opened his laptop. He typed in a few words on a search bar and a map of the same Tokyo suburb came up on the screen. Kylie looked on as her boyfriend typed words and clicked on links. Then a house appeared on the screen. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit." He said.

"What is it?" Kylie asked.

"Gather the troops. We're going to Tokyo." Dustin said.

Later that day, the Ghostbusters were on their way to Tokyo. Dustin and Kylie sat next to each other with Kylie having the window seat. Roland and Eduardo sat in the middle section.

"Ok Dustin, what is this all about?" Eduardo asked.

"There is a legend in Japan that when someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage, a curse is born. The curse manifests in that place of death. Anyone who encounters it is consumed by its fury. There have been mysterious disappearances and the people who have disappeared lived near a certain house. The story behind this house is that a woman by the name of Kayako Saeki used to live there with her husband; Takeo, and her son Toshio. Kayako wasn't really happily married and she had an obsession with an American college professor by the name of Peter Kirk. She would write about him in her diary, follow him and even send him love letters. The husband found the diary and read it. And Kayako just happened to walk in on him reading it. He chased her down the hallway, grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She attempted to get away by crawling down the stairs but he just grabbed her and killed her by breaking her neck. He then saw that their son had watched the whole thing and he drowned the kid in the bathtub. He wasn't done there. He then found the cat and slit its throat. This is where the story tends to separate from person to person. According to some Takeo hung himself in the son's room and according to others he went out and found the college professor and killed him and his pregnant wife but was later killed by the ghost of his murdered wife."

The look of shock had appeared over the faces of the other three Ghostbusters.

"What type of ghost are they? Corporeal? Vapor?" Roland asked.

"Onryo." Dustin replied.

"Onryo?" The other three replied in unison.

"An Onryo is a Japanese ghost who returns the physical road to seek vengeance.

"So how many ghosts are we talkin' here?" Eduardo asked.

"Atleast three."

"Atleast?" Roland asked.

"Well, they also say that those who encounter this murderous supernatural curse die and a new one is born, passed from victim to victim in an endless, growing chain of horror."

"Man, that's a downer." Eduardo said.

"There's more." Dustin said.

"More?" The three said in unison.

"Yeah. Anyone who enters the house is touched by this curse. All you have to do is take one step into the house and the curse has you. It may be a couple of days but you'll eventually die. A family moved in two years after the Saeki Murders and none of them were left alive. A social worker by the name of Karen Davis reported a woman was after her. She was kept in a hospital, under constant watch by police and was being questioned on attempted arson of the house and the death of her boyfriend. She later died and the cause of death was supposed suicide. Then the guy who had pulled her out of the fire was found dead and the cause of death was unknown. Then her sister was found dead inside the house with a broken neck. I'm finding a pattern."

"Yeah, I see one too." Kylie said.

"So, did this Karen girl purposely start the fire?" Roland asked.

"It's unknown what her true intentions were but she was pulled out of the fire by a guy and the police found her boyfriend's body and the body of a detective in the bathroom who was drowned."

"Man, the body count just keeps rising with this house." Roland said.

"That's why we're going to stop it. Kayako wants us to experience what she went through. It's high time for that to stop. I have a theory that if we are able to trap Kayako, Toshio and Takeo then all the victims of this curse will be set free and will be able to rest." Dustin said. "But for right now, I say we get some sleep before we reach Tokyo. I think we'll need it for when we face off against the curse."

The four Ghostbusters drifted off to sleep while their plane headed for Tokyo.


	3. Too Hot to Handle, Too Cold to Hold

Hours later, the plane landed and the four Ghostbusters got off the plane and entered the terminal. They received a lot of stares from people as they walked through the airport with their luggage and proton packs. The weather was still rainy when walked out the airport. They found a cab parked a few feet from them. Eduardo and Roland put their luggage in the trunk then followed Dustin and Kylie into the backseat cab.

"Doko he ikimasu ka." The driver asked.

(Where do you want to go?)

"eeto…hoteru he ikitai desu ne." Dustin replied.

(umm…I would like to go to a hotel.)

The driver pulled away from the airport and headed for a hotel. Dustin looked out the window at the pouring raindrops hitting the car window. A bright blue Honda Civic with blue lights underneath the car sped past. He noticed a woman was driving the blue Civic. It reminded him of the way that Kylie drove Ecto-1 and how bad she was at it.

"Damn women drivers." He said softly to himself.

Kylie heard him and lightly elbowed in the stomach. He turned his head to look at her and she returned the look with a slight smile.

The driver took the Ghostbusters to a hotel in the middle of Tokyo. The four of them got out and looked up at the hotel. It was a decent sized hotel. It was about 10 stories tall, white in color. The four of them walked in the hotel and walked up to the service desk.

"Sumimasen?" Dustin said.

(Excuse me)

"Yookoso, Golden Palace hotel he?" The hostess asked.

(Welcome to the Golden Palace hotel, Can I help you)

"Hai, iseki no heya wo yotsu onigashimasu

(Yes, I'd like four single rooms)

"Hai, 16,000-en desu." The hostess replied.

(Ok, that will be 16,000 yen)

Dustin handed her his credit card, the hostess smiled as she handed it back along with the four room keys.

"Arigato gozaimasu" Dustin replied.

The four Ghostbusters walked down the hall to their rooms.

"Ok, we'll just set our things down and get straight to work. Meet me in my room when you all are ready." Dustin said.

The other three nodded.

Dustin walked into his room and flipped on the light. He gazed around the standard looking hotel room. The bed was in the far corner against the wall. The TV was across from the bed and the desk was next to it. The bathroom door was next to the entry door and the closet was a few feet away from the foot of the bed. He walked over and set his proton pack on the bed and his suitcase next to it. He then sat down on the side of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his face and let out a slight sigh. No sooner than he did that there was a knock on the door. He got up and walked over and opened the door. The three other ghostbusters were in the doorway. He stood aside and the others walked in. He shut the door behind them and walked over to his suitcase and pulled his laptop from it. He set it on the desk, opened it and typed a few things on the keyboard and a map appeared on the screen. He turned the screen towards the other three.

"This is where we are." Dustin said pointing to the screen. "And this is where the house is."

His finger moved slightly south from their position. The house was only about twenty miles away.

"I say we get a cab to take us to this house. We go full gear to investigate. If we encounter anything we'll try and trap it but I don't want to go looking for trouble. I want to ask the locals about this house as well." Dustin said.

The other three ghostbusters looked at one another then they looked up at Dustin. Dustin looked back at his teammates.

"Ok then, if there are no questions then suit up." Dustin said.

They went back to their rooms and threw on their jumpsuits. Kylie wore the same style jumpsuit as Dustin did, which was black with grey elbow guards. Dustin and Kylie were the only ones with their last names on a black patch with red lettering that was sown onto their uniform right above their left chest pocket. Roland wore the brown jumpsuit with dark brown elbow guards and Eduardo wore a green short sleeve button up shirt, with a brown vest and brown pants. They all tucked the ends of their pants into their boots. Roland's and Eduardo's wore the new style proton packs, with the main power pack on the back with the rifle style gun, but Kylie had a pistol style gun attached to a belt and she also wore a new style trap on her back. Dustin had one of the original proton packs that were used by the Real Ghostbusters. All of Dustin's gear was used by the original Ghostbusters. His proton pack, his ghost traps and even his P.K.E. Meter were from the old days. The four of them met in the hall and headed outside.


	4. The Taxi Driver

The rain had let up a bit but was still a steady down pour. Dustin hailed a cab and the four got in.

"Doko he ikimasu ka." The driver asked.

(Where do you want to go?)

"Kono juusho he okute kudasai?" Dustin said as he handed the driver a slip of paper with an address written on it.

(Can you take us to this address?)

The driver's eyes widened. His hand became shaky. He handed the paper back to Dustin.

"Dooshiite kono juusho ni ikitai no desu ka?" The driver asked.

(Why do you want to go there?)

"Obake taijini…"

(Ghostbusting)

"Ie, kono juusho ni tsurete ikimasen." The driver said.

(No, I will not take you there)

Dustin became confused on why he wouldn't.

"What did he say?" Kylie asked.

"He said he will not take us there."

"What? Why?"

"Dooshite?" Dustin asked.

"Kono iye wa nihonde ichiban norowarete iru iye nano desu. Kono juusho ni issai chikazukimasen." The driver replied.

(That house is the most haunted house in all of Japan. I will not go anywhere near there)

"Ja, dekirudake chikai tokoro ni tsuretete kudosai?" Dustin pleaded.

(Well, could you please take us to the nearest place that you will take us.)

"Wakatta, chikai tokoro dake made okuru. Daga sono iye made wa gomenda!!!"

(Ok, I'll take you someplace close. I will not go anywhere near that house.)

"Arigato." Dustin said as he sat back in his seat.

Kylie looked at him with a questioned look on her face.

"Well?"

"He said he'll take us someplace close but won't take us to the house." Dustin said as the cab drove away from the hotel.

About a half hour later, the cab pulled to the side of the road. The Ghostbusters climbed out of the car and pulled their proton packs from the trunk. Dustin walked up to the driver window and paid him for the trip.

"Arigato." Dustin said.

The driver smiled at him.

"Naniwo shiiteru noka shiiranaiga, sono iye no naka niwa kiotsukero." The driver said.

(I wish you luck and that you'll be safe with whatever you're doing with that house)

"Daijoobu. Noroiwo toidekurukara." Dustin said full of confidence.

(We'll be safe. We're going to end the curse once and for all.)

"Ah, tashade na." The driver said before he pulled away.

(Good luck)

As the cab pulled away Dustin looked at the others.

"Ready?" He asked.

The other three nodded in unison.


	5. The Most Haunted House in All of Japan

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the house. They looked all looked at the abandoned house. Dustin pulled out his P.K.E. Meter to scan the house. The tower extended from the meter and two antennas slid out from both sides of the tower. The tips of the antennas flashed as it read for ecto-plasmic activity. The P.K.E. read normal.

"I'm not picking anything up. It looks like we're going to have to step inside." Dustin said.

The others had uneasy looks on their faces. They knew that once they entered the house they would also have the curse. Dustin put the P.K.E. Meter in his left hand then reached back and grabbed his proton gun off of his pack. The others followed suit in grabbing their guns. They slowly made their way to the house's door. Dustin's eyes went back between the door and his P.K.E. Meter. With every step their grips on their guns became tighter. This current assignment was something they never encountered before. They all stepped onto the porch and looked around. Dustin's eyes were still on his P.K.E. He was waiting for it to show any sign of paranormal activity.

"Still nothing." Dustin said.

"Roland walked up to the door and opened it. He opened it slowly and peered inside. There was no sign of anything inside the house. He cautiously stepped inside with Dustin following, Kylie behind him and Eduardo bringing up the rear. They looked all around them, wondering if they were going to be attacked. Nothing stirred inside the charred house. As they walked deeper into the house, Dustin kept an eye on his P.K.E. Waiting for something to happen. They walked down the hallway into the kitchen. There were still appliances sitting on the counter. They too were badly burned if not completely destroyed. They walked into the living room to see if they would pick up any activity. Dustin stood in the center of the room while the others walked around the living room keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Kylie walked past a mirror but her reflection wasn't in the mirror. It was of someone else. At that moment something registered on Dustin's P.K.E. But it only lasted for a second.

"That's strange." Dustin said.

The others looked at him with puzzled faces.

"Something appeared on my screen but vanished."

"I thought I saw something in the mirror just as your P.K.E. went off."

"She's knows we're here. She's going to toy with us." Dustin said.

"I say we take her out now." Eduardo said.

"No, not yet." Dustin said. "We're here to gather information. If she comes at us we'll fight but not until then."

The group of them walked out of the living room and back to the entry room. Dustin stood at the base of the stairs. His P.K.E. picked up a signal but it faded again. Dustin looked up at the balcony.

"Let's check upstairs." Dustin said.


	6. Two Ghosts Down

Dustin slowly ascended the stairs with his P.K.E. out in front held with one hand and his proton blaster in the other. He climbed to the top of the stairs. His P.K.E continued to pick up a signal then fade.

"She is definitely toying with us. My P.K.E. is picking up a signal then fading." Dustin said looking over the balcony to the others.

Just then they heard a cat's meow. They looked around for a cat but didn't see one. Something caught Roland's eye. He looked down the hall to see a small white boy standing at the end of the hall with a black cat in his hands. Dustin's P.K.E. was started flashing.

"Hey guys. My P.K.E. is registering them as a Class 7 Onryo Corporeal entity." Dustin said. "Proceed with extreme caution."

"Noted." Roland said.

The boy turned and walked into the neighboring room. Roland and Eduardo went after him. They walked into the room. They didn't see anything at first then they saw the kid appear behind them. Roland drew his blaster and fired at the boy. He caught the boy and the cat with his proton stream. Eduardo threw the Ghost trap out and the kid and the cat were sucked into spherical trap. Roland and Eduardo walked out of the room with the trap.

Kylie was looking down the hall where Eduardo and Roland went. Dustin just happened to look over the balcony to see that Takeo had appeared behind Kylie and was going to go in for the kill.

"Oh no you don't." Dustin said as he let his P.K.E. drop to his side and grabbed his proton blaster with two hands and fired. Kylie ducked as the yellow beam flew over her and hit the ghost. She pulled the trap off her back and threw it underneath the ghost. The doors of the trap opened and Takeo was trapped with in the light of the trap and was sucked in.

Dustin came back down stairs and stood next to Kylie as the other two walked towards them.

"Two in the box." Dustin said.

"Ready to go." Kylie said.

"We be fast." Roland said.

"They be slow." All four of them said in unison.

Roland was a few feet in front Eduardo. As soon as Roland reached the others he turned around to face Eduardo. Eduardo held the trap in his hands as he walked to them. He was only feet away when two white hands came out of the mirror and pulled him into the mirror. The other three ran to save him. They grabbed him by his feet and attempted to pull him back. Dustin looked into the mirror and as he suspected, it was Kayako. She made the constant death rattle sound as she pulled in the Ghostbuster. She looked directly back at him and threw an arm forward at them. The three Ghostbusters jumped back in shock and that gave Kayako enough time to pull Eduardo all the way through the mirror. Eduardo was now dead.

The three remaining Ghostbusters stood there in shock. They have just lost a friend and a fellow Ghostbuster. A tear started to form at the corner of Kylie's eye.

"No. No time to mourn right now. We've got to finish the job." She said.

At that moment Kayako reappeared in the mirror and began to crawl out of the mirror. Her movements were shaky and jerky. Her head jerked from side to side while making a low tone sound.

"GET AWAY!" Kylie screamed as she fired at the mirror, destroying it.

Kayako disappeared before the stream hit her.


	7. An End of a Curse and of a Ghostbuster

"All right, This bitch is toast." Dustin said.

The three Ghostbusters walked outside and stood in front of the house. They stood next to one another with only a foot between them.

"Got your stick?" Dustin said

"Holding." The three said in unison as they pulled their blasters out.

"Heat 'em up." Dustin said.

"Smoking." They said in unison as they charged up their blasters.

"Make 'em hard." Dustin said.

"Ready." They all said.

"Let's show this contortioned bitch how we do things in America." Dustin said. "STRIKE!"

The three of them fired their proton blasters at the house. The proton beams left nothing but destruction where they hit. After a few moments of blasting the house nothing remained of the cursed house.

"Is it over?" Roland asked.

All of a sudden they heard the death rattle sound again. They readied their blasters at the ruins of the house. Dustin's P.K.E. Meter was hanging from his belt with its antennas and screen flashing frantically. In the middle of the ruins Kayako stood there. Her eyes were wide with fury and her next targets were the three remaining Ghostbusters. Lightning flashed through the sky. With every bolt hundreds of souls could be seen standing behind Kayako. They were the souls of every person Kayako had killed.

"No, it's not over." Kylie said.

"Full stream, now!" Dustin ordered.

The three Ghostbusters opened fire on Kayako. She was caught in the Ghostbuster's beams and she couldn't move.

"Kylie, get the trap of my pack and throw it at her." Dustin ordered.

Kylie did as she was told. She grabbed the pack off the left side of Dustin's proton pack and threw the trap at the feet of Kayako. Dustin stepped on the activation button to open the trap.

"Trap open." Dustin said.

Kayako struggled furiously to break free of the particle streams and the suction of the ghost trap. The low tone sound became louder as she tried to free herself. It was to no avail. The streams and trap were too powerful for her. She was sucked into the rectangular box and the trap doors closed behind her. The curse was now over. The souls that were behind Kayako earlier became completely visible now. Then they began to fade away. One came up to the three Ghostbusters. It was the ghost of Eduardo. He smiled and waved goodbye at his former teammates. They returned the wave and attempted their best smile for him. He then turned around and faded away into nothingness.

Kylie put a hand to her mouth and started to cry. Dustin put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Still holding her close, Dustin and Kylie turned around to walk off. Roland turned as well and followed his friends.

"Come on. Let's go back home." Dustin said.

The End


End file.
